AmatsuMikaboshi
by gummy.Rhino
Summary: Mamori Anezaki, just turned 17, was supposed to go to a prestigious college and have a comfortable life. So then why is she suddenly being forced to be a manager for an assassination team lead by Hiruma Yoichi?Rating may change to M later due to violence.
1. Amatsu Mikaboshi

**Summary: ****Mamori Anezaki, just turned 17, was supposed to go to a prestigious college and have a successful career with comfortable life. So then why is she suddenly being forced to be a manager for an assassination team lead by Hiruma Yoichi?  
**

**Chapter One:**** The Amatsu-Mikaboshi**  
**…**

"Alright, I'm all done." Mamori Anezaki had just vacuumed her new room, one she had just moved into the previous day, after her mother had gotten married to Oukai Jinshi.

After putting the vacuum back in its place, Mamori sat on her bed and thought about her new life. All her old friends were now on the other side of Japan, back where she used to live. Honestly, she hated this place, and she especially did not like her new step-father. The relationship with him and her mother was more like master and servant, rather than husband and wife.

Mamori sighed; her mother had been such a strong woman before, but the death of her first husband had completely shattered her. And Mamori could do nothing to put her back together, only watch as the mother and daughter grew further and further apart, until they were simply living _alongside_ each other and not together.

Just eleven more months. Only eleven more months until Mamori turned 18 and was free to go to college and get away from this place, with its suffocating, unloving air that was completely unlike the warm home that she had lived in before her father's death 4 years ago.

A soft knock was heard and a second later, one of the maids of the large mansion she now lived in walked in Mamori's room.

"Mamori-sama, your mother and father wish to see you in your father's office." The maid, Tsuyi, smiled politely at the teenager sitting on her bed.

_'He's not my father,'_ Mamori wanted to say. _'Nor is that shell of a person really my mother anymore.' _But Mamori smiled politely back and said, "I'll be right there." There was no way she could ever say what was really on her mind, not anymore. She had no allies in this new home, no friends to talk to. She couldn't trust the maids or anyone else here; they were terrified of her step-father and would probably inform him on anything disrespectful she said just so they could get on his good side if only for a moment.

Mamori got off her bed and walked down to the end of the long hallway and stopped before the large doubly doors of Oukai Jinshi's office. For a moment, she simply stared at the intricately beautiful, yet ominous carvings on the dark wooden door. The carvings spelled out in kanji the name "Amatsu-Mikaboshi". Those words are what gave the door an ominous feeling, Amatsu-Mikaboshi; the god of evil. After hesitating a moment longer, Mamori finally pulled open the door and stepped inside the large office.

The office was stereotypical, a large desk set in front with huge- of course- swirly chair. In the chair, Oukai Jinshi gestured for Mamori to take a seat in one of the smaller chairs in front of the desk. Behind him, Mamori's mother stood.

Mamori's step-father smiled one of his polite, yet creepy and evil grins as she sat down. "Well Mamori," He began. "I think it's time to tell you what I really do."

_'Oh, this is a surprise.' _Mamori thought. Until now, it had been kept a secret from her where Oukai Jinshi got his riches. But on the other hand, she didn't even want to know. Considering the facts that is was such a huge secret, Oukai seemed positively evil, and he never seemed to leave his mansion, Mamori was almost certain that it had to be something illegal, and she wanted no part in it.

"You see, I am the leader of an organization called Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Now, just by the name, I know you must be thinking it's something illegal. But rest assured, it is organization that works for the government. You see, ruling a country is hard work. And sometimes there are bad things that must be done. But, you see, these things that must be done might cause the people of the country to rise up against to the government. To revolt and call the government evil when they are just trying to do what is necessary of course. So, you see, that is why the government has people in the shadows do these things for them. That way, things can get done, and the government officials come out clean. You see, the Amatsu-Mikaboshi is an organization that does the behind the scenes dirty work."

Mamori was speechless. She had absolutely no idea what to say.

But she didn't need to say anything, because her step-father was still going on. "Now Mamori, I want you to start participating in the actions of the Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Think of it as a sort of family business that you may someday inherit. But, be warned, I have some fairly intelligent team leaders that I may choose to inherit this instead, if you do not prove yourself."

Finally, Mamori was able to speak again. "You... I want nothing to do with this organization! I refuse to participate this!"

Oukai's fake smile dropped into a frown and his dark eyes narrowed into slits under his combed-back black hair. "You see, you're not understanding something. I wasn't asking you if you _wanted_ to join. You _will_ join. And if you still refuse, I will kill your mother, all your little friends at home, and torture you until you are begging me to join." With that, Oukai's eyes closed and his mouth shifted back into a smile. "You see, don't worry. You won't be in much danger to start off. I'll have you put on one of my best teams as just a simple manager to start with."

…

Yeah, I know this chapter was pretty boring, but it was just to set up for the story. The next chapter is where it really begins. By the way, if you get a chance, you should try looking up "Amatsu-Mikaboshi" on wiki or something. Personally, I think the name is pretty fitting for this organization.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary: ****Mamori Anezaki, just turned 17, was supposed to go to a prestigious college and have a successful career with comfortable life. So then why is she suddenly being forced to be a manager for an assassination team lead by Hiruma Yoichi?  
**

**Chapter Two:**** The First Meeting**

**…**

Mamori couldn't believe what was happening. There she was, just sitting in the conference room of the mansion, awaiting the arrival of her father and the commander of the team she would soon join on some crazy mission. But she wasn't alone. In the room was also her step-father's secretary; Lusa Yomai, his second-hand man; Kurei Moatani, and his secretary's assisstant; Renu Tomadachi.

Mamori, Lusa, and Renu all sat on one side of the table, while Kurei sat on the other side. The two seats next to Kurei along with two seats at the heads of the table remained empty.

"So," Lusa began, breaking the awkward silence the four had been immersed in. "You're gonna be put on the Devil Bats team?" She asked Mamori.

"Yes," Mamori replied.

Lusa snickered. "Well, best of luck to you. The Devil Bats always complete their missions with success, but their commander is a demon. And he's the one that's gonna get you into shape."

Mamori frowned. She really didn't want this. What happened to her almost freedom and escape to college? How did her life go down the toilet this fast? And just what was she going to have to do in this organization?

Just then, the doors to the meeting room opened and Oujai walked in. Behind him were three others. Mamori's eyes widened; she could already guess which of them was the commander of the Devil Bats. And Lusa wasn't lying when she said he was a demon. He had blonde hair, pointed, pierced ears, sharp eyes, and sharp teeth to complete his demon look. He sat down in the head chair directly across from Oujai. The other two, a black-haired, older looking man, and a slender, blue-haired girl took the other two empty seats.

Mamori turned to look at her father and saw that his eyes were closed and he had his trademark fake smile on. "You see, Mamori, this is Hiruma Yoichi; the commander of the Devil Bats," He gestured to the blonde guy, then he at the two others. "And these two are his second in commands; Gen Takekura and Tsuki Amai."

"Kekeke, so this is Mamori Anezaki?"

"Yes, from now on, my step-daughter will be joining your team starting as a manager." For moment, Oujai stopped talking. "Hmm, well, I suppose there was really no need to call a meeting. You see, that's all I have to say. Mamori, leave now with Hiruma, Gen, and Tsuki."

With that, the four named people got up and left the room.

"Well, fucking manager," Hiruma began once they got outside. "You look pretty useless. It's gonna take a lot of training to get you into shape."

"Hey! My name is not 'fucking manager'." Mamori began, but Hiruma was already walking ahead and ignoring her. Mamori narrowed her eyes in anger, the frustration of the past few days building up. Her life was just ruined, she was being forced to take part in some kind of evil orgainzation, and this guy was being a complete jerk!

"Don't worry about him." Mamori turned to see Tsuki beside her. "He's like that to everyone.

"Hey, fucking manager, fucking glasses, hurry up and get in the elevator." Hiruma called from where he and Gen stood in the elevator.

_'There's an _elevator _in this mansion?' _Mamori thought as she stepped inside with Tsuki.

After spending about half an hour in a helicopter, Mamori finally stepped out and followed Tsuki into a fairly normal looking house buried in the woods.

"Welcome to the Devil Bats base," Tsuki said.

When she first walked in, Mamori was in a large front room. On the right side of the room, a hallway stretched down into darkness; Hiruma and Gen disapeared down the hallway. On the left side of the room, a group of 4 guys and one girl were sitting at a table playing some kind of card game. They looked up as Tsuki and Mamori stepped inside.

"Oh? Is the new recruit?" A guy with long brown hair and brown eyes asked. "I'm Mikou Youi."

"I'm Mamori Anezaki," The girl told the others.

"Oh? Well let me introduce you to the other members of the team."

Mamori soon found out the other girl, a black-haired girl who was currently glaring at Mamori, was called Laina Foi. The boy with short brown hair and green eyes was Rentetsu Usagi, Izari Amai, the guy with the same blue eyes and hair as Tsuki, was Tsuki's brother, and Marcus James was the American with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Well, now that you've been introduced to everyone, I'll show you to your room." Tsuki told Mamori as she led her down the same dark hallway Hiruma and Gen had disappeared to. "Oh, and by the way, your first training session will be tommorow."

**...**

**Review! Oh, and I know there's not much Hiruma in this story yet, but I will fix that next chapter!**


	3. Training

**Summary: ****Mamori Anezaki, just turned 17, was supposed to go to a prestigious college and have a successful career with comfortable life. So then why is she suddenly being forced to be a manager for an assassination team lead by Hiruma Yoichi?**

******Bar-Ohki: The reason I didn't use anyone else from the Deimon team is because I want to try and make people as in character as I can and I didn't think anyone else from Deimon could be the assassin type (well, maybe the huh bros, but I suprisingly forgot about them). Also, I was thinking about using people from other schools to fill the spots in the Devil Bats team, but in the end I decided not to. This is because Amatsu-Mikaboshi is divided into teams like the seperate football teams in Eyeshield. What I'm trying to say is, for example, Hiruma would be in the Devil Bats assassination team, but Marco would be in the Dinosaur assassination team. I don't really know if that explanation made sense.**  


**Chapter Two:**** The First Meeting**

**…**

BANG!BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!

"Gah!" Mamori was jolted awake and ended up tangled in blankets on the side of her new bed.

"Wake up fucking manager."

Mamori looked up to see none other than Hiruma Yoichi with a FN Minimi machine gun hoisted over his shoulder.

Mamori quickly got to her feet. "What are you thinking? Firing a machine gun-"

"Get dressed and then come outside. It's time for training." Hiruma cut Mamori off, then left her alone to change.

For a few seconds, Mamori stared at the door Hiruma had just exited with a look of bewildered anger. It was certaintly going to take awhile before she got used to having a demon with a machine gun as her alarm clock.

...

Once she was finished changing, Mamori went out the front door of the house to find Hiruma and Mikou waiting for her.

"Hello Anezaki-san," Mikou greeted her. "I will be your karate sparring partner for today."

"Alright, fucking robot, start her off on level five," Hiruma ordered. "Go."

"Wait, wha-" For the second time that morning, Mamori was cut off as Mikou lunged forward at her. But she quickly sidestepped to dodge.

Mamori was not inexperienced when it came to martial arts. She had taken several self-defense classes and even had experience with real fighting from when she used to protect one of her friends from bullies. So, when Mikou began suddenly throwing punches at her, Mamori was able to dodge, though she did have a little difficulty. As soon as she saw an opening, Mamori punched Mikou as hard as she could, and then followed it up with a high, strong kick to his chest.

Mikou ended up flat on his back. "Level five has been defeated by Anezaki-san. Shall I move up a level?" Mikou asked Hiruma as he stood back up.

Mamori turned to see Hiruma with an evil grin on his face. "Looks like you're not completely useless. Move it up to level eight."

This time Mamori was defeated. Mikou was much faster and stronger than before and Mamori soon found that she could just barely dodge a punch here and there. The girl was only able to get in one good punch of her own before she was flattened.

"Ow!" Mamori winced as she hit the ground. "What kind of training is this? All you did was beat me up. And what kind of guy beats up a girl anyway."

"That was to assess your skills. And in Amatsu-Mikaboshi, there's no _special treatment _for girls. If you can't take a few punches without whining like a little baby, then you're not gonna get very far. So you better fucking get used to it."

Mamori quickly stood up, her face flushed with anger and embarassment. She felt like crying. But she refused. She had her pride and she refused to cry in front of this bastard.

"Now, fucking robot, teach the fucking manager how to block and dodge better." After having issued his order, Hiruma left Mamori alone with Mikou.

-

Finally, after hours of training, Mamori was finally able to relax in her bed. She was completely exhausted. Never before had she felt so tired in her life. _'I can finally go to sleep now.'_ Mamori thought, her eyes slowly closing.

But it was just at that moment that Hiruma chose to slam open her door, walk inside her room, and dump a huge pile of papers on her bed.

"Nooo..." Mamori moaned, almost half asleep already. "Why...? Why are you here? I must be having a nightmare..."

Hiruma grinned evilly, seemingly amused at her suffering. "Those are blank forms for ordering supplies and mission report forms. There are also already filled out mission report forms in there. Put the filled out ones in order, and as for the blank ones, from now on filling out those is you responsibility."

After that, Hiruma, much to the relief of Mamori, left her to sleep.

-

The next morning, Mamori was sitting next to Tsuki at the front table after just having ate breakfast. Thankfully, the blue-haired girl beside her had been nice enough to wake Mamori before Hiruma came around to wake everyone up.

"Alright, now that everyone's here." Hiruma dumped all the playing cards previously on the table with a sweep of his arm and replaced them with eight manilla-colored envelopes. "Our new mission; the assassination of Taiko Itsukumi."

**...**

**Yeah, I know this chapter's really short, but I couldn't decide on what Mamori's reaction should be to the fact that she's about to go help assassinate someone.**


	4. The Kill

**Bar-Ohki**** and ****Cherry Tiger****, you're absolutely right. Damnit. I also get annoyed when people have a lot of OCs, and yet I just did that myself :(**

**Also, I'll try to develop some of the characters a little more this chapter, specifically Tsuki.**

**Chapter 4:**** The Kill**

… 

_"Our new mission; the assassination of Taiko Itsukumi."_

Suddenly, it was like everything just stopped for Mamori. Before that statement, everything had seemed like a bad dream. Before, it seemed like there was going to be some way out of this. Everything would alright in the end. But now reality hit her like a brick. This was happening. This was real. She was really about to go help murder someone.

Everyone else at the table took their envelopes and began opening them. Tsuki looked at Mamori with sympathy before opening her envelope. Inside was just a picture of a middle-aged man with a title reading _'Target for Assassination: Taiko Itsukumi'_. At the bottom of the page was an address.

Marcus, who was sitting on the other side of Mamori, mistook the girl's wide-eyed expression for a confused one and offered an explanation. "Were you expecting a lot of files detailing who exactly this man is and why he is to be murdered? Well, they usually give us a name, face, and address like this because they don't want the teams to hesitate in killing him if they find out their assassination target is just some hard-working guy who doesn't really deserve to die. That's why they don't give the full identity. But, it doesn't really matter for us because Hiruma, even if he's not supposed to, always finds out all there is to know about the guy."

Mamori felt she was going to hurl. Marcus was _smiling_. He had this sick, excited smile. Like he _wanted_ to kill this guy. Like he just couldn't _wait_ to murder him.

That was when Tsuki slammed her hands down on the table and stood up. "Damnit Marcus! What the hell is wrong with you? Just_ shut _up!" Tsuki then turned to Mamori. "Come on, Mamori, let's take a little break." She grabbed Mamori's hand and lead her down the hallway and all the way into Mamori's room without looking back to see the reactions of the others.

"Sorry about him," Tsuki told Mamori after closing the door behind her. "Please don't get the wrong idea; we're not all like that. Only Marcus is a twisted freak that actually likes killing. The rest of us, with the exception of Rentetsu, are forced to do this."

Mamori buried her hands in her face. "I can't believe this. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Yeah, I remember my first assassination," Tsuki said sadly. "Izari and I were recruited my Laina. If we don't follow through on the mission, they'll kill our family. But it's not as horrible now as it used to be. You'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it!" Mamori looked up at Tsuki, tears in her eyes. "That's... that's horrible! Getting used to killing people!"

Tsuki didn't know what to say. She could only stand there, looking sympathetically at Mamori.

"Fucking glasses!" The familiar yell came from the other room. "Hurry up and get over here!"

"I'm coming!" With one last glance at the crying Mamori, Tsuki left the room.

-

It was mission day. Hiruma and Mamori sat alone in a van a few blocks away from their target's mansion as they waited for the others to return.

The mission was simple. The target was an extremely rich man, but his fancy security system and automatic sliding doors would be his downfall. They were just going to wait until the man went to bed, then Hiruma would hack into the security system somehow with his devil magic. Then Hiruma would turn off the cameras and motion sensors and trap the man in his room by sealing the automatic sliding door. After that, Musashi, Mikou, Izari, Marcus, Rentetsu, Laina, and Tsuki would get in, defeat any guards that stood in their way, and wait below Taiko's window. At that time, Hiruma would unlock Taiko's window. And, if everything went as planned, Taiko would attempt to escape through his window, only to be caught by the Devil Bats waiting for him below. But, they wouldn't kill him then; they were just kidnapping him first.

Mamori sat quietly in the van, distracting herself with thoughts of her old life back when her dad was alive. It was all she had been thinking about since last night, when the meeting occurred. She didn't want to think about what was happening. So, she immersed herself in memories of times spent with her old friends and her father.

But, after a few minutes of silence, Hiruma finally spoke. "Do you know why we're kidnapping him first instead of just killing him on the spot?"

Mamori looked up at him blankly, her thoughts interrupted.

"It's because your fucking father wants you to watch when he's killed so that you can quickly get used to it."

Again. It was happening again. All those sickening feelings from the night of the meeting that Mamori had shoved to the back of her head were back. They were crashing down on her like tidal wave, suffocating her.

Hiruma frowned in annoyance. "_No._ Don't throw another fucking tantrum like the one at the meeting."

"How can you be so insensitive? You're _killing _someone!"

"Yeah, I know that. You're the only one getting so fucking worked up about it."

"Worked up about what?" Marcus said as he slid open the door to the van. Without waiting for an answer, Marcus turned to Hiruma. "We got the target, Hiruma-san." He gestured to where the others were standing with a tied up, gagged, and panicked-looking Taiko Itsukumi.

"Get in here, you fucking idiots! Do you want someone to see you?"

As the rest of the group piled in and shut the door, Marcus looked to Hiruma with an excited smile. "When do we get to kill him?"

"_We_ aren't going to kill him. I am. While the fucking manager watches." Hiruma told him.

"What? Why?" Tsuki yelled.

At the same time Marcus whined. "Can I watch too?"

"Because her fucking father ordered it and no," Hiruma answered.

The rest of the trip back, Mamori could think about nothing else other than the fact that she was going to watch as a man died. He'd be murdered right in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it. Thoughts of her old life were useless now, small in comparison to this new problem.

A few times, Mamori thought she heard Tsuki attempting to comfort her, but her voice was drowned out in the horrified calamity of Mamori's thoughts. She couldn't think straight. And she was terrified. But strangely, the thing that scared the most was not the murder. It was the brief, passing thought that stopped almost before it was completed. _'Is it really this big of a deal?'_ How could she think that? How could she possibly think something so horrible?

When they finally got to the house, Mamori was a wreck. The next thing she knew, she was suddenly in a room with only Hiruma and the kidnapped man for company.

The target was struggling on the floor to get free, twisting in the ropes and trying to speak through the gag in his mouth.

Hiruma held up a gun at the man, his face expressionless.

Mamori was crying, actually begging Hiruma not to.

Hiruma took the safety off the gun.

And suddenly, Mamori lunged, desperately aiming to get the gun out of Hiruma's hand. But Hiruma dodged, and in the next second, fired the bullet right into the man's skull, instantly putting a stop to his struggle.

Mamori sunk to her knees, feeling utterly defeated. After a few long moments filled with just the sound of her crying, Mamori spoke. "How do you do it?" She sobbed.

Hiruma took a moment to think about his answer. "It's necessary. This man had to die and be a sacrifice for the sake of something great."

Mamori looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. "It sounds like you're just spouting garbage you don't really believe in."

Hiruma didn't say anything. He left Mamori to crying and went outside to join the others in training.

"Hey," Marcus spotted Hiruma as he came outside, and stopped in the middle of sparring with Rentetsu. "How come I couldn't be there too?"

"Shut the fuck up and keep training," Hiruma ordered.

**...**

**Wow, I used a lot of repetitiveness in this chapter. Also, I know I kinda sucked with Mamori's reaction. I'm kinda bad at that and I wasn't sure what to write. **


End file.
